Property management is a major concern for electric utilities. Over long periods of time, electric utilities have acquired massive amounts of land records relating to land acquisitions. Many of the land records are either deeds or hand-drawn maps.
Utilities, such as electric power companies, have used several different databases and information systems that work separately to store information related to land records. Several off the shelf systems exist to manage records and documents, e.g., Documentum, and SharePoint.